And you Are?
by Jobananax333
Summary: Set in season 2 after Pula walks in on Spencer & Ashley, but Clay is all ready died.It’s about how Spencer louses her memory but how & what happens after the accident.Ohhh no I have said to much all ready.i own nothing but the stoy not the characters!
1. Good Times or Not

**This is my first fanfic so please R &R**

**Set in season 2 after Pula walks in on Spencer & Ashley, but Clay is all ready died. It's about how Spencer louses her memory but how & what happens after the accident. Ohhh no I have said to much all ready. First chap will be short to get in to the story**.

_**And You Are???**_

_Chap.1_

_Good Times, or Not_

**NO POV.**

It's noon at King High. Ashley is at lunch with Aiden, Kyla, and Chelsea. "Hey have you guys seen spencer to day," Ashley starts to panic "Do you think her mom made her stay home again cuz if she did I …I ….I …Ummmmm"

"Come down I saw her. Just breathe. Ok?" Chelsea said trying to come down Ashley

"Good" Ashley smiled to know she was here today & not home

"How have you guys been lately?" Aiden ask

"Good………Ok…...Bad" Ashley said unhappy "I don't really see her any more her mom is like all ways planning family activetys and…. I….. Well… I miss her" Ashley said and you could fell the hurt in her voice.

"Awwww Ashley acctualey has feeling. And I feel honerd that there about my sister." A sarcastic voice say, but Ashley know who it was

"Glen" Ashley said angrey. "What do you want Glen" she said nasty.

"Stay away Davies" Glen said nastier.

"Keep your mouth shout & say out of my business all right"

"WHATEVER"

"By By Glen" Ashley said. Everyone was now laughing at Glen on how much me was an ass."And Glen is allll up in mine & spencers business" Ashley grunted "its so so so annoying. God I can't get any only time wit spencer. It all just sucks. I hate it'

"Come on it can't be that bad Ash" kyla said hopefully.

"Ohhhhh it is. Spencer can't come over my house. And when she does she gets intarigated by her mom about what we did. I wish we could go back and-" Ashley gets cut off by Aiden

"That you to never meet?" he says questioning her.

"NOOOOO!!!!! Will you let my finish?"Ashley is mad like pissed off."I was going to say to tell her parents differently"

"Ohhh" Aiden says

"If we could I think thing would have turnd out differently. Well I would hope that it would have been different" Spencer sits down next to Ashley.

"Heyyy guys" Ashleys faces lits up with a smile."Heyyy ash" Ashley gives spencer a kiss on the chek. "Sorry I'm latey for lunch I was talking to my techer. Soooo what did I miss?"

"Well-" Aiden says about to tell her but Ashley cuts him off "NOTHING"

**So what do u think R & R thank you.**


	2. NOOO

**Ok there is where the stop really starts. Keep reading & see the drama unfold. R & R!**

_**And You Are???**_

_Chap. 2_

_NOOO_

**Spacers' POV**

It's the end off school. Spencer is with Ashley weighting for her dad to pick her up from school. There sitting & talking about nothing important just little talk about their day. "Sooo, what did need to talk to that teacher about to before lunch?" Ashley asked curiously to Spencer.

"Ohhh, about what I missed the day I was not her cuz……" she trailed off not wanting to talk about it.

"Ohhh I got what you mean" Ashley could feel the pain in her voice as she spoke.

"Sooo, Ashley?" Spencer said

"Yeah"

"How was your day?" Wired subject Ashley thought cuz when does she go to class.

"Good, I guess, why?"

"Just asking"

"How was your day, Spencer?"

"Well today I had a quiz in science, & a test in math."

"There was?"

"Yeah, if you went you would have know" they both laughed at how true it was Ashley changed subject "Sooo this weekend do you know what it is?"

Spencer looked puzzled "No, what is it?" she asked scared of the answer.

"You have been here one year now" Ashley said happy.

"Sooo" Spencer said like it was no big deal.

"Let's celebrity." Ashley said happily

"Weight it's not a year it's….." Spencer started counting the month she had been here.

"What ever it's close enough. Let's go out & have fun." Ashley was hopeful as she said it.

"Ok, I need this to get my mind off of everything going in life."

"Perfect" Ashley said but there little moment got intuited.

"SPENCER" her dad yelled for the car."Bye Ash." she kissed her on the lips and left off to the car where her dad was. "Heyyy, dad. How was your day" Spencer asked happily.

"Good, good. You?" he asked

"Alright I have a lot of homework from the day I missed" she said sadly.

"Ohhh, I'm sorry but besides that how was your day?" _dad is so understanding I love him for that. I wish it would rub off on mom._

"Good I got a 100% on my math test today sooo I was happy about that, and I have a date with Ashley this weekend. So my day was ok."

"That's good honey, I'm so proud of you" _my dad makes me feel great he can pick me up out of my blues & I love when I make him proud it grate to know that._

"What did you do today, dad?"

"Well-"a car swerved in front of them. Arthur tried to move away from it, but got hit from the driver's side. Then stared to flip in the air "SPENCER!!!!" Arthur screamed. But she could not here him she hit her head on the window and was knocked out cold. Then Arthur hit his head on the dash board. They flipped three times. Be for landing upside down.


	3. What Happend?

**Ok chapter 3 it's a long one. Here we go. Buckle up the ride is going to be bumpy. Hahaha **

_**And You Are???**_

_Chap.3_

_What Happened?_

"Hello 911. What is your emergency?" a woman said.

"Help I just saw a car get hit, and swerve out of control. Then it flipped a few times in the air. And land upside down." The panicked man said on the phone.

"Is every one ok sir?"

"I don't know I can't see. Please send an ambulance. "The man stud by the car looking for life. No movement just nothing no sign of life "God please be ok." The man prayed for the people in the car to be ok.

"Sir I'm sending an ambulance. It's ok there on their way. "the woman said over the phone to make him feel better."Just stay on the phone with me till they arrive. Do you see any one in the car?"

"Yeah a man in the driver set he's like in this forty's & a girl she looks about 16 or 17 I guess."

"Are they moving?" the woman said to know what was going on over there better.

"No, no there not moving. But theirs blood I don't know where it is coming from but its there."

"Is the ambulance there yet sir?"

"No, but I can hear the sirens"

"Ok there right around the corner. Do the people look ok sir?"

"Nooo, their unconscious there not ok, Ok?" the man yelled over the phone getting in aggravated that he was powerless to help.

"Don't yell sir-"she got cut off by the man.

"There here "_Click Click _the phone hung up.

The EMT's ran to the car pulling out Arthur and Spencer from the rack. Arthur was pulled out his face was bleeding from his face they put a knack brace on him and on a stretcher. They got Spencer out easer and put a knack brace on her and on a stretcher too. One of the EMT's talk to the man "Sir did you make the call to 911?" he asked.

"Yes that was me are they going to be ok?"

"Do you know them?"

"No but I saw what happened."

"What happened?"

"Well" the man said as he take in a deep breath and said what happened to the EMT that was writing down what her said so the doctors knew what happened when they get them to the hospital.

"Thank you sir" the man ran to the ambulance.

"Wight are they going to be ok?" he asked concerned for them.

"I don't know sir"

"Ohhh goddd no" he said as a tear fell from his eyes.

The man jumped it the ambulance on man said from the back"We got the I.D.'s on them the Man is Arthur Carlin, he's 46 and the girl is hi's daughter Spencer Carlin 17"

"How do they look they look?" the man in the front asked

"The man is 50/50 chance, but the girl hit her head I think a fur broken ribs & a concussion."

The man rushed to the hospital. "Dr. Carlin to the E.R." a woman said over the loud speaker. Pula went down there to find the man she loved Arthur and her only daughter Spencer being rolled in on stretchers.

"Ohhh, god what happened?" she started to cry

"A car hit them and they swerved out of control and flipper over." The EMT said.

"Are…. Are they going to be ok?" she ask feeling helpless.

"The man is 50/50 but the girl should be fine"

"GOD….. NOOO….. GOD" she feel to her knees and cryed


	4. Who Am I

**Chapter 4 coming at you. R&R**

_**And You Are???**_

_Chap.4_

_Who Am I?_

Arthur is in surgery for a shattered solder & need surgery on other things he is in a comma and Spencer is in a minor comma. Pula feel a sleep in a chare holding Spencer's hand. Pula called Glen right be for she feel a sleep.

15 minutes ago

Glen is at Chelsea's studio with her just hang out "God" Glen mooned "I can't believe Spencer with Ashley." He paused "Ewwww, just nasty man"

"Well, they love each other Glen" she said

"NO it's not real, it's all Ashley fault. You know-"Glen said but got cut off by his phone "one sec" he said and opened his phone "Heyyy mom" he said annoy cuz he was cut off by her.

"Glen" she yelled "there been an accident" he could her the terse in him moms eyes

"What happened" he said concerned

"Your dad and Spencer are in the hospital a car hit them & your das in sugary & Spencer hit her head & is in a minor comma."

"I'm on my way mom" he hung up "I got to go Spencer & my dad got in accident I'll call u later" he jumped in his car & drove away.

"Ohhh my god." Chelsea picked up the phone and called Ashley knowing Pula wouldn't call her.

"Hello?" Ashley picked up the phone

"Ash, thank god I got a hold of you."

"Whoa slow down I can't understand you what's up?" she asked

"It's Spencer. There's been an accident"

Now

Spencer awoke in a white room and a sleeping woman holding her hand._ Where am I? Who I? Who is that woman holding my hand? Maybe I should wake her to get some answers. _Spencer gently shock the woman awake Pula slowly moved her head to look at Spencer "Excuse me, sorry to wake you but where am I?" Spencer said in a soft voice.

"SPENCER!!!!" Pula yelled & gave Spencer a hug. She looked in her eyes "You're ok?"

"Ummm…..Who is Spencer and who are you?" she said quietly

"Sp...Sp...Spencer?" Pula looked hurt the she didn't know who she was, Spencer looked puzzled at her. "Spencer, it's me, its mommy."

"I'm Spencer?" she asked so confused.

"Yes you are" Pula said so happy

"And you're my mom?"

"Yes, Yes Spencer you remember me!" Pula hugged her

"No sorry I don't" Pula pulled back with tear filled eyes. As Glen walked in.

"Spencer your all right!!" he said sooo happy, Glen hadn't no test his mom yet. Spencer looked around the room.

"Ohhh, I'm Spencer. And who are you?"

"Stop kidding Spencer, it's not funny." He said sadly

"She's not kidding Glen she doesn't remember" Pula busted out in tears. Glen pulled her in to a hug.

"Is she ok" Spencer said

"No her daughter doesn't remember her." Glen said bitter

"Ohhh that must suck" the doctor came in and told them that Spencer had amnesia & could go home in the morning to gain because her memory might come back easier with familiar things.

"Spencer, me and Glen are going to step out for a sec and we will explan you life to you ok?"

"Yeah ok" they walked out of the room into the hall.

"What do we need to talk about mom?" Glen asked.

"She can start over." She said happily.


	5. This Is Who You Are

**Ok chapter 5. Hop u like it so far cuz we r just getting started.**

_**And You Are???**_

_Chap.5_

_This Is Who You Are_

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Glen asked

"She is who ever we say she is. She will believe us whatever we say." Pula said looking like she just had the best idea in the world. Glen grow a smiled with her.

"That's sooo smart. Wight what are we going to say?" they stud out there for like 10 more minutes talking it over. They finely walked bake in."Heyyy, Spence." Glen said happily.

"Hi, ummm…. Sorry what's your name, again I forgot?" Spencer asked.

"That's ok it's Glen." He put his hand on his chest pointing to himself."Spencer, we are going to tell you what's going on cuz you seem confused."

"Yeah I am thanks …..Glen and ….. Mom." Spencer seemed happy to know their names.

"Well" Pula started to tell her, "You are Spencer Carlin, your family is me your mom Pula Carlin, and I'm a doctor. Then your dad is Arthur Carlin, he is a therapist. You have two brothers Glen Carlin" Pula put her hand on Glen's solder" he is 19, and your other brother was Clay Carlin he was 18 but he died 3 years ago, he got shout back in Ohio. Ohio Is where we are from, we moved to L.A. this year. Do you understand, Spencer?" Pula asked her happily. Spencer nodded. Pula continued "You got in a car accident to and hit your hear that's why you don't remember anything. You go to king High, your best friend is Aiden Denison, and you have a huge crush on him. He is friends with Ashley Davies, you don't like her she is _**GAY**_ we don't like gay people there not good, and she stokes you. And that's your life right now, do you understand me Hun or do u have any questions?" Pula held Spencer's hand.

"What's gay? Why don't we like gay? Why did we move here? And where is my dad?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Gay is when a girl likes a girl and when a boy likes a boy."

"And that's bad?" Spencer was sooo confused.

"Cuz god said it's a sin & a sin is something you never want to it's a bad thing." Pula answered her "And you dad was in the car with you. He was driving & he is in surgery right now."

"Is going to be ok?" Spenser wondered.

"He is in a comma, so it is 50/50 right now."

"Ohhh' Spencer said. They all heard someone run down the hall then the person ran in to Spencer's room.

"SPENCER YOU'RE OK!!!!" Ashley yelled giving her a big hug. And then pulled holding her face looking into her eyes.

"Hi I'm Spencer, who are you?" Spencer asked happily

"It's me Ashley, your girlfriend" Ashley was confused why Spencer didn't know how she was.

"Ohhh the gay girl that stokes me, right?" Spencer said happy she remembered what her mom told her. Ashley walked in front of Pula & Glen.

"What did you tell her?" Ashley yelled, Spencer got scared from the sudden outburst.

"The truth Ashley." Glen stood up I front of Ashley as he said this.

"Spencer there lying to you love me & I love you Ashley held Spencer's hand. Spencer pulled away.

"It's not right to be gay you know, it's a sin and I don't like you I like Aiden. What a creeper you gay person." Pula screamed security in to the hall them two big man came in the room and pulled out Ashley "Spencer I love you, I you please remember me, SPENCER!!!!"


	6. Home Sweet Home

**I hope you like it so far. Any questions, comments, & request please do tell me I would love to her them. Most of this chapter is in Spencer's POV Thank you**

_**And You Are???**_

_Chap.6_

_Home Sweet Home_

I don't remember this people, I don't remember this place. Why can't I remember? What went so wrong that I can't remember? What did I do? It's so annoying and I have this feeling like thing aren't right. But what, is there something I'm not seeing, or something in front of me but I can't see it. I went to saw my dad today he is ok he is in a comma my mom cries a lot and she told me that people in a comma can still here, so I talked to dad after very one left the room, about everything I can't tell anyone else. I feel stupid that I'm not sad for him. I don't know him thought it's like I'm here physically but mentally I don't know what this place called home is not home it's just a place I was told to call home. I was told these people I call "family" are just people I mean I know them but I don't does that make sense? "Spencer, where here." My mom says from the from seat I don't remember it the house is a brown color. Its pain that's about it.

"It's nice" I say as I look at it.

"Thank you the roes in the front me and you planted them." She said like I remember us planting them.

"Ohhh, we did?" I don't remember that well I don't remember a lot.

"yeah I think I have picturs up in the atic some where. I'll look for them later." Maybe the picturs will help he remember or my room will help I have to have things in there to help.

"ok, sounds fun" I get out of the car and grab the bag my mom paked for me when I was in the hospidel I throu it over my sholder.

"I got it" Glen picked if off my sholder

"Thanks Glen" I follow them in to the house

"Do you want a tour of the house Spence?" my mom asked

"Ok" I really want to take a nap. My mom showed me the hole house. We started down staris she showed me the kitchen, then the dinning room, living room. Them upstaries first was Glen'd room, My mom's and dad's room.

"And last your room." My mom opened the door I walked in and looked around the room. Its off white picturs I walk over to them, I pick on up it's a little girl in a tue tue.

"Who is this?" my mom laughs, I don't see what's so funny.

"That's you, you loved to dance, you never got out of that tue tue."

"Ohhh, do I still dance?"

"No, you stopped"

"Why, did I stop?"

"Don't know you just didn't like it any more."

"Ohhh" I wonder why I stopped? I look at my desk in the corner of my room I see a laptop "is that mine?" I point at laptop

"Yes, that is your"

"is it ok is I have some alone time?" I want to find something to help me.

"Yes, of corce, come on Glen" they left my room. Now where to look first? I looked at more photos in my room nothing really me and my family mostly. I started to go though my dresser, nothing but cloeas. Maybe my night stand I open it and find picturs of me and Ashley "whoa" there are so many, but I don't like Ashley would I have picturs of her? Ohhh my laptop I go to my desk I open it "Damn whats my pass word?" think Spencer think. Ohhh maybe its Aiden, I type it in no that's not it whats my hint, _Spence baby I haked you computer call me is you want to psaword ;)_ god damn it. Maybe I have a cell phone wheres that bag. I see the bag on my bed I go throu it heyyy a phone. I go to text meseges thers a conversation on her with an Ashley.

_S__: Whats my pasworred?_

_A__: The hint said you heve to call me not text_

_S:__ Just tell me I need to do a project_

_A__: Call me_

Maybe if I caller her I can get in my computer but mom & Glen said I don't like her. I'm calling her.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_


	7. Rewind

**Heyyy you guys have been pretty quiet, come on make some noise. Any was this is all in Ashley's POV but I'm going back to when Ashley saw Spencer in the hospital. Sooo thank you for reading!!!**

_**And You Are???**_

_Chap.7_

_Rewind_

"Spencer I love you, I love you please remember me, **SPENCER!!!!!**" as I get dragged through the hall I wonder what Pula and Glen said to her let me remember what she said when I was in there. _"gay is a sin" "I don't like you I like Aiden""Ohhh you the girl that is gay and stokes me"_. All lies, I can't believe that woman, I have get Spencer to remember. If I can get Aidan to help me. i get in to my car and I pull out my cell phone _Ring, Ring, Ring,_

"Hey ash what up" Aidan says over the phone.

"Aidan, Spencer does not remember." I say panic

"What does she not remember?"

"ME!!!!" I start to cry

"What do you mean Ashley?"

"She doesn't remember me. She lost her memory in a car accident; I don't know what to do." I cry more.

"Are you home?"

"No I'm at the hospital, I want to see Spencer at the hospital but I got thrown out."

"Go home, I'll be over in 10, ok?"

"Ok" I hung up the phone, what if Spencer never remembers me, I will be a forgotten memory, a old picture, a book that you never remembered reading, in other words nothing special. And that scares me I'm nothing special to her & nothing special without her. Ever thing I did for her and everything we went through, it was for nothing. Spencer, the sweetest thing to say, the thing of life. I f pull in to the drive way of my house, I all way told Spencer a home is just a place, and my house was not a home just a house. I see Aiden I the drive way weighting for me. He is running over here.

"Hey, Ash" he yells like I can't see him over there. I park the car and run over to him and he pulls me in to a big hug I cry in to him.

When I stop he says "I got chinese" as he holds it up so I can see I wiped away the terse and laugh. We eat the food & he stayed the night, but not like that I was crying most of the time I feel a sleep late. Aiden fell a sleep and I sat by windo looking at the stares out ther & fell a sleep in that spot. I woke up to the smel of something burning. Where's Aiden? Ohhh no, I walk down stares in to the kitchen to find Aien trying to cook but he is burning things

"What where you making"

"Pancacks" we both laughed at how easyit is to make. So we ended up heatin the leftovers up for bracfast. Them Aiden left and told me to call if I need him. I wonder when Spencer is leving the hospidel? _Ring, Ring, Ring._ I run to get my phone on the counter.

"Hello" I never look at the called I.D.

"Is this Ashley?"

"Spencer?"


	8. Lire Lire

**If probably only going to have like 10 chapters or something likes that. Ok if anyone is reading this please R&R. Thank you thank yank thank you!!!**

_**And You Are???**_

_Chap.8_

_Lire Lire_

"Hi, Ashley"

"Spencer, do you remember me?" Ashley said hopefully.

"No, but I was looking around my room, & I tried to use my laptop, and it said that someone hacked my computer, and changed my password. Then I looked at my phone I read my text messages and well did you change my password?"

"Yeah last time I was over, I did it."

"Well what is it?"

"It's your favorit singer-" Ashley got cut off.

"Ohhh its Taylor swift."

"You Remembered it Spencer." Ashley yelled though the phone.

"Ohhh, hey I did." Spencer got existed.

"I'm so proud of you Spencer." Spencer froze still holding the phone to her ere she had violent memories of the accident. She heard Ashley saying something.

"**DAD**" Spencer screamed. She fell to the floor "Dad no, Dad" she screamed. Then just started scramming.

"Spencer, Spencer are you ok? **SPENCER!!!" **Ashley yelled Spencer hired her but she was lost in violent memories of the car accident. Pula and Glen came running up the stairs.

"Spencer "they yelled "Spencer are you ok?" they said as her door opened. Spencer just lade the on the floor in the memoirs."Who are you on the phone with?"

"M---M---Mom?"

"I'm right here Spencer" Pula came besides her holding her.

"I remember the accident mom." She said.

"Do you remember anything else hun?"

"Taylor Swift." She wisped

"What? Who are you on the phone with hun?"

"Ash-"is for she could say Ashley her mom know and Pula closed the phone. And Ashley knows it was her and know what she had to do.

"What did she say? Do you remember her? Why did she call you?

"Taylor Swift, password, D---D—D-Dad." She said

"Mom what is she talking about?" glen asked her "and do any of thoughts thing have to do with."


	9. Run Away

**Ok I'm all most done with this story so be prepared Thank you**

_**And You Are???**_

_Chap.9_

_Run Away_

Ok, I know what to do for the first time in a long time I know what do and what I want to do. I speed down the high way to get what I want & what I need her Spencer. I have to get her to remember it's only a matter of time. And I know how.

At the Carlin's house's

"Mom she is going to remember. It's already starting. We should come clean and really tell her."

"Glen, we can't she won't know we aren't going to tell her if we do she will be with Ashley do you want that?"

"No but I'm seeing how that's not my decision its Spencer's I can't make it & nether can you mom." Glen storms upstarts. _What are they arguing about? I don't get them. Was my house always like this? Did everyone fight?_ Spencer walk out of her room & sees Glen coming up.

"Glen?" Spenser says quietly to him.

"Yes, Spencer?" he says.

"What are you guy talking about, cuz I hired my name?"

"Ohhh, don't worry Spencer" he walks in to his room.

Outside the Carlin house

_This is it, it's like the time we ran away together & went to the beach together. Maybe she will remember me. Deep breaths just breathe. Here goes nothing._ Ashley picked up a couple of small rocks & through to her window.

In the Carlin house

_What the hell is that noise? It sounds like it's from the window._ Spencer walks to her window. "Ashley?" Spencer looked puzzled at her.

"Ok before you shut window, come to the beach with me, like we did once when you first moved here, you have a picture of it in your night stand, top draw, and please Spencer."

"My mom & Glen where right, you're a stoker." She goes to shut her window.

"If you come with me & don't like me, or don't have fun, I… I will never talk to you again, ok?" Ashley bagged for her to come.

Spencer thought about it "All right, but after this you will never bother me again?"

"Yeah never again."

"Well how do I get out of the house?"

"Ohhh, crap." Ashley started to think. "Wight here." Ashley ran in to the back and got her a latter and put it by her window. "Here clime down." Spencer claimed down.

"Do, you have a car?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, it's over there." Ashley pointed to a porch on the side of the curb.

"WOW, you have a pasha? There a lot of money. Your car looks familiar." _She remembers my car but not me._

"Yeah well we spent a lot of time in here, we ran away once cuz you mom…. Ummmm never mind."

"What did my mom do?"

"Well, she just doesn't like me & we can leave it at that."

"Ok" Spencer got in the car, wondering what her mom did.


	10. Ready to Remeber

**Sorry this is late but I have had writers block. But this is the end of this story. But I have more I'm my head so they will come thanks for reading!!!!**

_**And You Are???**_

_Chap.10_

_Read to remember_

_I'm going to got her come with me she is going to remember and I know how._ They got to the beach "Does any of this look or feel familiar?" Ashley asked hopefully. Spencer shrugged. _I feel different like I'm different unlike a fue minutes ago. I'm free is it the beach or maybe I was friend with Ashley. She has really pretty hair it has I tint of red in it and her eyes match her hair._ Spencer thought to herself as she blushes at her thoughts. "So are you ready to remember?" Ashley looked at Spencer she nodded. Ashley picks a spot that was close to where they were when they came here the first time.

"This is a nice beach." Spencer starts to get nerves around Ashley. _I feel happy it's a different feeling from home. Home is tense & unrelated._ Ashley laid out towels.

"Here lay down." Ashley pointed to the towel next to her. "Here, sunscreen?" Ashley heeled it in her hand.

"No thank you. I should be fine."

"Spencer, you will burn. You are fain skinned. Lay down on your belly I'll do it for you." Spencer laid and Ashley sat next to Spencer & rubs it on her back. Spencer gasped at Ashley's touch. _Its working _Ashley got all existed.

"Mmmmmm that feels good." Spencer smiled at Ashley. _Her touch it like little shocks on my back it's nice and good and WHOA._

"Do you want me to do your legs or are you good."

"Can we go on a walk down that beach?"

"Yeah." Ashley gets up and gives Spencer a hand up. As Spencer got up she tripped on her towel "Whoa" Spencer fell on top of Ashley. They locked eyes. They both were thinking the same thing how could Spencer not remember. Spencer gets up. She blushes like crazy.

"I'm sorry Ashley." Spencer helps Ashley up.

"Its ok shit happens ya know?" Ashley laughs. "Come on lets go for a walk." They walk far there then they thought they would.

"Do you know where we are?" Spencer was clueless as to where they where she was.

"Yeah I know we are right by the pier. Do you want to go under the pair?" Ashley asked.

"Ok." They walked under and sat under.

"Ashley we are friend right?" Spencer sat they holding her knees. _So sweat _& _innocent Spencer._

"Yeah. We are everything and more."

"Soo am I….." Spencer couldn't say it.

"Gay?"

"Yeah, gay. Am I gay."

"It's up to you right now."

"But before I got hurt was I?"

"Yeah, we where together."

"So my mom lied to?"

"Not so much lied she does love you it's just she doesn't understand you and I know it will change. Spencer I love-"Ashley got cut off.

"Browns" Spencer started laughing hysterically.

"What so funny Spence?"

"Nothing Ash."

"No tell me"

"The first time you said I love you to me you said I love these browns, do you remember?"

"Ohhh yeah I do." She started laughing "weight you remember?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I Ash?" Spencer started playing with Ashley's hair.

"SPENCER YOU REMEMBER." Ashley jumped on top of her.

"Ashley I love you too."

**THE END**

**THANK YOU FOR READING MORE STORYS WILL BE ON THE WAY!!!!**


End file.
